Numbers
by Scoutette
Summary: Numbers explain everything and never lie, making them irreplaceable. Then Duo came along, and replaced them. And yet somehow, Heero can't bring himself to care. yaoi 1x2 Blind!Duo


After much thought, debt, and questioning, Heero Yuy had reached the conclusion that 95% of school faulty agreed with students that school sucked.

The 5% that didn't was the principle, who loved the control, and the vise principle, who was standing next to her at the time and was too scared to contradict her.

Not that Heero blamed her one bit in that regard; the principle could be _scary_.

However, the fact remained that (almost) everyone was in agreement that school sucked.

And that did nothing to stop it from happening.

See, percents were like that. Numbers that explained things, but didn't change it.

For example: Out of approximately four hundred kids at the school, 0.25% cannot see.

And that 0.25% happened to be the one Heero was stuck doing his project with, he just didn't know it.

"So, what are we doing?" asked Heero's partner, lounging against his desk. Heero glared.

"Read the board." Heero grunted. His partner shrugged and grinned.

"Too lazy. Besides, why bother reading the board when I can just have my trust partner explain it all for me?" Heero rolled his eyes, but didn't bother arguing.

It had nothing to do with how amazing kissable the partner looked when pouting, and Heero was not trying to keep his hormones under control. He just didn't feel like arguing.

"Our assignment is to discuss a quote and make a presentation explaining what we think it means." The partner nodded.

"Alright, so what's our quote." Heero growled. Hadn't this _child_ been listening _at all_? Or did he just want to make him say the dreaded name.

"We're going to pick ones from The Peppermint Tin." Heero explained. The Peppermint Tin was exactly that, a peppermint tin that the teacher liked putting quotes in. According to her, quotes were more enjoyable when the smelled nice. Heero thought that was stupid, and despised her instance that involved said tin.

"So when are we going to get our peppermint quote?" asked the partner. Heero watched the teacher move over to them.

"Right now."

The teacher smiled at Heero and his partner, then held The Peppermint Tin out.

"Remember to write everything you think about your quote. If you don't agree then explain why. If you do agree, explain anyway. And whether you agree or not, explain what you think it means." The teacher looked straight at Heero's partner. "I want your honest opinions, think hard about these quotes. Don't hold anything back."

Heero snatched a paper from the tin and waited for the teacher to leave. She gave his partner one last look before walking off with The Peppermint Tin.

"So what quote did we get?" asked Heero's partner, ignoring the teacher's looks.

"Life is not waiting for the storm to pass, it's learning to dance in the rain."

"Beautiful. Words to live by. Now, what's the quote?"

"That was the quote, baka."

"…Oh." Heero rolled his eyes at his partner, who sat down at the desk in front of Heero's and got comfortable.

"So, you're Heero Yuy, right?" asked the partner.

"Why?"

"Won't it be easier to work if we know each other's names?"

"No." The partner pouted, and once again Heero _defiantly_ did not find cute. Not even a tiny bit.

"Well, I think it will. So, Heero Yuy?" Heero nodded. The partner rolled his eyes. "This is where you ask me what my name is."

"Hn."

"Well, Heero Yuy, thank you for asking. It's a pleasure to meet you, too. I'm Duo Maxwell. I look forward to working with you on this project. Me too, Duo."

Heero patiently waited for Duo to finish talking to himself.

"You done?"

Duo pondered this for a second.

"Yes, I think I am."

"Good, now what do you think of the quote."

"I think it means you can't just wait for something to be over, you have to adapt to it." Duo explained. Heero snorted.

"That's stupid. If it's bad, don't adapt to it. Fix it, don't just deal with it." Duo shook his head.

"Sometimes you can't fix something. Sometimes it's out of your control and you have to just get used to it, you can't fix it. So the quote is telling you that if you can't fix it, don't just get through it. Learn to enjoy it."

Heero snorted again. "No. If it's not something you like, then don't learn to like it. Don't get through it. Just don't give up on fixing it. If you hate storms, don't dance in them. Move to someplace where it doesn't rain much."

"I don't think there's anywhere in the world that I never rains. See, you can't fix all problems. That's life. Sometimes, you have to learn to deal with them. And if you have you have to deal with them, you might as well learn to enjoy it. That's what the quote's saying."

Heero shrugged, wondering why he was stuck with a partner that had to think so deeply about a stupid quote.

"Sure, whatever."

"Can we go to your house to work on the presentation?" Heero shrugged.

"Sure." And for the rest of the hour, Duo talked to himself.

And not once while Duo was talking did Heero find him adorable. Not at _all_.

Because words like 'adorable' and 'cute' were not in Heero's vocabulary.

Even if his mind begged to differ.

AN/if you want me to continue, review. otherwise i won't. cuz i don't like writing if i don't feel love. so review. plz. and thx for reading. and i hope you liked it. and review. (insert magical review dance) you will now review.


End file.
